Quite A Performance
by notPrinceHamlet
Summary: When a young woman is raped and the perpetrator claims to be dating her, the detectives come across an interesting red herring trying to get their conviction.
1. Chapter 1

Scene: A nightclub.

JOEY: These prices are outrageous, man. I mean $12.95 for one drink?

BARTENDER: Hey, you want a bargain, you go down to Mal-mart and buy your drinks in bulk. See if you can get a party with girls while you're there.

JOEY: All I need is a strobe light too and it's done!

[A woman stumbles in and heads for the bar.]

BARTENDER: Ma'am, you have to see the bouncer and he has to check your ID.

JULIE: I need help…

BOUNCER: I just need to see your ID.

JULIE: I don't have it. Call the police. I need you to call the police…

Scene: A hospital hallway. Benson shows her badge to a nurse at a desk.

BENSON: Detective Benson. I got a call that there was a rape.

NURSE: She's right this way. A coupe of bruises but otherwise she's in good shape, but she says whoever did it took her purse including her cell phone.

BENSON: What's her name?

NURSE: Julie. Julie Norman.

BENSON: How did she get here?

NURSE: She walked into a bar and asked someone to call the police. A nearby patrol picked her up and brought her here. She says she was raped.

BENSON: Where's the officer who picked her up?

NURSE: He checked her in and we did a rape kit. Right after he called you he got a call and had to leave. Another crime in progress I think.

BENSON: What are the results? 

NURSE: Preliminary results are that, yeah, she was raped.

[Enter room. Julie is on the bed.]

BENSON: Hi Julie. I'm Detective Olivia Benson with the Special Victims Unit. They told me that you walked into a bar and said to call the police. What happened?

JULIE: I woke up in some apartment and didn't know where I was. I was tied to a bed. It was dark and I was terrified. I was tied with these white T-shirts to the bedposts, but other than that I wasn't wearing anything. The knots weren't very tight and I managed to get one of my arms loose; I didn't know if anyone else was in the place or not. I untied my other arm, then my legs, got my clothes off the floor and got out through the fire escape. I never found my purse or phone so I went into the nearest place and had them call the police.

BENSON: I'm so sorry to hear all of that. You're doing very well.

JULIE: I don't know if I was raped, but it wouldn't make sense if I weren't.

BENSON: We won't know until the kit comes back. What building did you take the fire escape down from?

JULIE: It was right next to the bar. To the left of the bar. This isn't happening…

BENSON: It's going to be alright, Julie. We're going to make everything right. I just need to know what floor of the building you were on.

Scene: The apartment building hallway. Stabler, Tutuola, and the police tactical are waiting. The apartment manager opens the door.

STABLER: Police! Don't move!

DANNY: Whoa!

STABLER: Hands on the wall!

[Stabler searches the suspect.]

STABLER: He's clear!

TUTUOLA: Look what we got here. Like purses, pretty boy?

DANNY: Hey, what are you doing with that? That's Julie's!

TUTUOLA: Looks like we're at the right place.

STABLER: Now down to our place. "Danny Hancock, you are under arrest for rape in the first degree and kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent…"

TUTUOLA: Get the crime scene guys in here!

Scene: Interrogation room.

STABLER: Do you understand you have the right to remain silent and to have an attorney present?

DANNY: I don't need an attorney for anything. I haven't done anything wrong.

STABLER: How do you know Julie?

DANNY: She's my girlfriend. What are you doing? Why am I here?

BENSON: Because you kidnapped and raped her.

DANNY: What? That's bullshit! We're in love and…

STABLER: Love? No, no. She's saying that all she can remember is that she was walking down the street, and the next thing she knows she's tied up in your apartment. Only she doesn't know who 'you' are or what's going on.

BENSON: We found roofies in your apartment along with her purse and phone.

DANNY: No, she's my girlfriend. She brought that stuff over there. And that's just my sleeping medicine the doctor prescribed for me!

STABLER: I've never been to medical school, but I'm pretty sure that no doctor prescribes a drug with the exact chemical formula as roofies.

BENSON: And I'm pretty sure Julie didn't wake up in her "boyfriend's" apartment with no idea where she was.

[Danny has a shocked look on his face.]

STABLER: But what I'm pretty sure of is that you grabbed Julie, drugged her, dragged her to your place in your van, tied her up, and raped her.

DANNY: No…

BENSON: What was she doing tied up?

DANNY: She wanted to do it that way.

STABLER: Ok, I think we've heard all we need. You can pretend all you want but we've got all of the evidence in the world this was a rape.

BENSON: Let's put icing on the cake with a lineup. Come this way…

Scene: The police lineup area. Benson, Cabot, and Julie are present. Danny holds a sign saying #4. Five men walk in.

BENSON: Julie, I need you to pay close attention. Do you recognize any of the men here?

JULIE: I don't know any of them.

BENSON: Are you sure?

CABOT: Take your time.

JULIE: Number four looks familiar, but I don't know who he is.

BENSON: Ok, you can go.

[Julie exits.]

BENSON: How does it look?

CABOT: Looks like it won't be too hard to get a conviction with the roofies and rape kit, but we need to be sure there's no connection between Danny and Julie.

BENSON: You think maybe he's a stalker?

CABOT: Find out everything you can about both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene: The squad's room. Julie and Danny's photos are on the board.

CRAGEN: Ok, so what do we know?

STABLER: Julie Norman. 20. A junior and honors student at Hudson University. She graduated high school a year early, Dean's list almost every semester, and is planning on going to medical school. Lives on campus.

CRAGEN: Ok, and what about our perp? 

BENSON: Danny Hancock. 24. Community college dropout and pizza delivery boy.

MUNCH: How cliché.

TUTUOLA: So you think he delivers a pizza to her dorm and falls for her?

CRAGEN: Sounds plausible, but is there anything else?

BENSON: Just that he insists they're boyfriend/girlfriend.

STABLER: So we're about to go ask her where she orders from?

TUTUOLA: Don't tell me this was all over a bad tip.

MUNCH: I guess we're never ordering from there!

Scene: Julie's dorm.

STABLER: Julie, have you ever ordered from Renaissance Pizza?

JULIE: What? I've never heard of them.

STABLER: Does anyone nearby ever order from them?

JULIE: Not that I know of. I only order from a couple of pizza places and I've never heard of Renaissance. What does this have to do with anything?

BENSON: It's just part of our investigation.

Scene: Renaissance Pizzeria.

JOE: Welcome! What can I get you? We have a great lunch special today…

[Munch pulls out his badge.]

MUNCH: To see the manager, no anchovies. Detective Munch, this is Detective Tutuola.

JOE: Whoooaaa, I knew that health inspector had it in for me, but a couple of employees not washing their hands is not a criminal matter!

TUTUOLA: [sarcastic] Great, now I'm hungry.

[Munch holds up a mugshot.]

MUNCH: Does this employee have a problem not washing his hands or raping women?

JOE: Danny? Are you the cops who arrested him? He's missed his last couple of shifts because he's been in jail.

TUTUOLA: We noticed.

MUNCH: He's not much into reality so we have to ask others for the real deal.

TUTUOLA: No fantasies.

JOE: All I know is that he's a good worker, is always on time, lives in a studio apartment, and works a lot of overtime. He gets some help from his mom to pay his rent and then goes off to a strip club a lot.

MUNCH: Strip clubs?

JOE: Actually, just one. The Shipyard. He's always asking me to go but my wife would kill me.

MUNCH: Do you keep logs on your deliveries?

JOE: Yeah, just like any other pizzeria. It keeps the customers from having to tell us their address everytime they call.

TUTUOLA: We'll need to see your delivery records.

JOE: For legal reasons, I'll need a warrant from a judge. Can't just give my customers' names to anyone. Never know when you'll be sued.

MUNCH: Humm, that guy just wiped his nose and didn't wash his hands. For legal reasons, we can't just ignore…

JOE: My printer isn't working. Is it ok if they're on a floppy disk?

[Fin holds up a small object.]

TUTUOLA: I have a flash drive.

Scene: The squad room.

CRAGEN: Ok, what did we get from the pizza place?

TUTUOLA: Nothing, no deliveries have ever been made to Hudson University.

MUNCH: Not surprising considering how far away it is. Even if it were closer, Renaissance man says it would be too complicated to get on campus and search through all of the dorms.

BENSON: And Julie has never even heard of the place.

CRAGEN: Ok, so we've got a pizza delivery boy in love with a pre-med university student. And there's no other connection?

MUNCH: Probably a long shot here but pizza boy's only known hobby is hitting a strip club on a regular basis.

[Stabler crosses his arms.]

STABLER: Sounds like someone has a job she isn't telling us about.

BENSON: Hey, let's not jump to conclusions.

STABLER: He frequents a strip club and tied her up naked before raping her. Wanted to recreate the club experience plus bondage?

WONG: Female nudity excites him. It gives him a sense of power and excitement.

STABLER: Ok, my brain's fried. Munch, you wanna make the sarcastic comment on that one?

[Wong gives him the look]

CRAGEN: Ok, where's this hump's home away from home?

MUNCH: The Shipyard.

CRAGEN: Ok, Benson, Stabler, go pay the Shipyard a visit and get all the information you can find. Stabler, remember, you're married. Munch, Fin, I've got a couple other cases I need you to look into.

Scene: The Shipyard.

BENSON: Detective Olivia Benson, Detective Stabler. We need to see the manager.

ATTENDANT: There is hardly anyone here. Who called you?

STABLER: No one. We just need to see the manager.

ATTENDANT: One second.

[The attendant calls the manager, who promptly arrives.]

MANAGER: Detectives, how many I help you?

[Benson shows him a picture]

BENSON: Help us help her. Has she ever worked here?

MANAGER: No, no, but she looks familiar. Would you follow me?

Scene: Manager's office. The manager checks the computer.

STABLER: So if she doesn't work here, how do you know her?

MANAGER: Just as I thought. She was a contestant for amateur night.

BENSON: Amateur night?

MANAGER: It's where everyday girls dance like strippers. We have it every Wednesday night. The computer says she was here six weeks ago.

[The manager turns his monitor. There is a picture of Julie.]

STABLER: Well that answers a lot of questions.

BENSON: It says she won $750.

MANAGER: Yeah, she did Seven Minutes in Heaven.

BENSON: What's that?

MANAGER: We have it the third Wednesday of every month. The girl goes up on stage and does her little dance. We take her clothes and once they're all off we lock the clothes in the "treasure chest."

STABLER: Treasure chest?

MANAGER: Once it's locked the timer starts, and she has to remain nude for seven minutes. The cash prizes are higher on those nights. You know, we have one coming up soon Miss Benson if you're interested. Most of the contestants are college girls but I still think you could win…

BENSON: So you degrade these women for the seven longest minutes of their lives and throw extra cash at them to make it ok?

MANAGER: Hey, they all agree to do it and sign the release forms. I have a copy of her's right here.

STABLER: Did you notice anything unusual the night Julie danced?

MANAGER: Oh, she was great. With your average amateur night the girls spend most of their time on state taking it off and only stay nude for two or three minutes tops. But Seven Minutes gives you the full seven minutes of time. She stood around for some of her seven, danced for some of it, you know mixed it up. When her time was over she acted like she didn't want it to end. Great body. That's all I've got for you.

Scene: Julie's dorm.

JULIE: How much longer is this going to go on? Didn't you say that rape kit thing was all you need to prove he raped me?

STABLER: Yes, the case is pretty solid, but there is still the matter of how you know Danny.

JULIE: I've told you before, I've never seen him.

BENSON: Julie, the problem is that he's seen you before. Naked.

[She hands her a copy of the printout the Shipyard manager gave her.]

JULIE: Oh my god….

BENSON: Evidence suggests he was in the audience when you performed for amateur night.

JULIE: And he's been stalking me ever since?

BENSON: I know this is difficult, but do you remember anyone from the audience?

JULIE: Oh my god, now I remember him. There were a lot of people there, but I remember him.

[She turns and looks at Stabler]

BENSON: Would you like Detective Stabler to leave for this?

JULIE: No, no. I'm not ashamed of what I did if that's what you think. I did it because it was empowering. It was like saying I'm so confident with myself and my body that I can do that. I consider it an accomplishment.

BENSON: Then why didn't you tell us about it before?

JULIE: I didn't think it had anything to do with anything, or it was anyone's business.

Scene: Interrogation room.

STABLER: Ok Danny, we've got your full story now.

BENSON: You saw Julie naked at amateur night, couldn't get over her, stalked her for weeks, and then kidnapped and raped her.

STABLER: What were you planning? To just keep her tied up in your apartment?

ATTORNEY EMMETT: I think your story is preposterous. My client met Mrs. Norman that night after she got off stage and they've been dating ever since.

BENSON: Do you have any evidence for that other than his delusional testimony?

EMMETT: This has been enough. We'll see you in court.

Scene: Squad room.

STABLER: All the pieces fit together now.

CABOT: The defense is going to play this stripping story to try and undermine our victim, but I'm still pretty confident.

STABLER: Her story won't look good in front of a jury.

BENSON: Wait a minute, just because she felt like dancing naked in front of a bunch of guys in a controlled environment doesn't mean she gave anyone the green light to rape her. Alex how many frat house cases have we had like this where the woman acts provocatively and the guys think it's ok to do whatever they want even when she says 'no'?

[Stabler looks away]

CABOT: And nobody's saying otherwise. We'll just have to prepare Julie for those questions at the trial.

STABLER: Danny's pretty out of it. Do you think they'll try saying he isn't competent enough to stand trial?

CABOT: The way he conducted himself with the precision to stalk, kidnap, drug, and rape her? I know Donna Emmett. Even she isn't daring enough to try and say he isn't competent.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene: A courtroom. Julie is on the stand.

EMMETT: Miss Norman, do you recognize the defendant from anywhere other than the police lineup?

[She hesitates to answer]

JULIE: Uhh, uhh.

EMMETT: I'd like to remind you that you are under oath.

JULIE: Yes.

EMMETT: Where did you see my client?

JULIE: At the Shipyard.

EMMETT: What is the Shipyard?

JULIE: It is a strip club.

EMMETT: What kind of strip club?

JULIE: One where women dance naked for men.

EMMETT: What where you doing at the Shipyard, a strip club, that night?

CABOT: Objection. Relevance.

JUDGE: Overruled.

JULIE: I was there with a few friends.

EMMETT: Please go on.

JULIE: I was performing amateur night.

EMMETT: Amateur night, that's where women who are not professional strippers sign up to pretend to be a stripper for several minutes, correct.

JULIE: Yes.

EMMETT: And you signed up on one of the "Seven Minutes in Heaven" nights, correct?

JULIE: Yes.

EMMETT: And this is where the Shipyard staff takes the contestant's clothes and locks them away for seven minutes, correct?

CABOT: Objection! Relevance.

JUDGE: What is the purpose of this?

EMMETT: We need to fully establish all details of how she met my client, your honor.

JUDGE: Overruled.

JULIE: Yes.

EMMETT: What are the details of you noticing my client?

JULIE: It was during the "seven minutes" portion of the competition.

EMMETT: So you were naked on stage during this time period?

JULIE: Yes.

EMMETT: And when did you see my client?

JULIE: I think it was about halfway through. He was sitting at a table by himself.

EMMETT: And why were you so reluctant to tell anyone about this earlier in the investigation?

JULIE: I didn't think it was necessary.

EMMETT: I have no further questions for this witness.

[Cabot walks up to the witness stand.]

CABOT: Miss Norman, it has been established that you performed amateur night at the Shipyard, and you did so on a "Seven Minutes in Heaven" night. Is that correct?

JULIE: Yes.

CABOT: And that meant removing your clothes and spending seven minutes naked on stage.

EMMETT: Objection! Relevance?

CABOT: The defense has made their case on the fact that the victim engaged in public nudity. I need to get all facts straight.

JUDGE: Overruled.

JULIE: Correct.

CABOT: And you made eye contact with the defendant?

JULIE: Correct.

CABOT: And other than that, you cannot think of any way in which you know the defendant.

JULIE: Correct.

CABOT: No further questions.

Scene: A courtroom. Danny has taken the stand.

EMMETT: Mr. Hancock, would you please describe the night you met the defendant?

DANNY: I went to the Shipyard to watch amateur night. I like watching the "Seven Minutes" nights because they're just a lot more fun. She was the third contestant. She wore a tight white shirt, blues jeans, and sandals on stage. A lot of the girls really take their time once the music starts but she was very quick. She took off her jeans and then her shirt pretty fast. She was wearing a matching hot pink bra and thong, and she took those off fast, too. She tossed her thong into the chest, they locked it, and the timer started. During her seven minutes she looked at me and smiled. Then she took her finger and waved it in the air like she was saying "No, no, no" and had a matching facial expression. Once her time was up it was like she didn't want to put her clothes back on. She was really slow getting them out of the chest and she smiled at a lot of people while getting dressed. Then during the judging she was declared the winner.

EMMETT: And did you have any contact with her after the contest was over?

DANNY: Yeah, I introduced myself and we've been seeing each other ever since.

EMMETT: And on the night of the alleged rape, did she say it was alright to sleep with her?

DANNY: Yeah.

EMMETT: And she said she wanted to use drugs and be tied to the bed, correct?

DANNY: Yeah.

EMMETT: No further questions, your honor.

[Cabot walks to the stand.]

CABOT: Mr. Hancock, there is no evidence to support that you talked to Miss Norman after she was done performing. Nor is there any evidence that either of you ever met after that night until the night of the rape.

DANNY: I don't follow you.

CABOT: None of her friends have ever seen you before, nor can anyone you know confirm that you were dating her.

DANNY: Then they're mistaken.

CABOT: There is, however, forensic evidence supporting that you forced her into your van and then into your apartment, that you drugged her…

EMMETT: Objection!

JUDGE: Overruled.

There were also rape drugs found in your apartment, the rape kit was positive, and she picked you out of a police lineup. Is all of that correct?

DANNY: Yes.

CABOT: No further questions.

Scene: A courtroom. Closing arguments.

EMMETT: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, as you have seen throughout this trial the woman accusing my client of rape performed "amateur night" at a strip club. No one forced or even pressured her to do so, she just felt like it. She just felt like spending several minutes naked in front of total strangers. Then she wants you to believe that several weeks later my client successfully grabbed her, drugged her, and moved her all the way into his apartment without anyone noticing. She says she did not want to be tied to the bed and drugged, but can we really believe her? Thank you for your time.

CABOT: It is true that Miss Norman performed amateur night. The defense has spent much of this trial going into every detail about it, her performance, and her motivations. The simple fact is that yes, she did dance on stage naked in front of an audience of mostly strangers, including the defendant. As a strong, accomplished young woman she wanted to add it to her very long list of accomplishments in life. But no matter what you think of her actions, what she did was perfectly legal, and neither she nor any other young woman who has ever performed amateur night has said "it is ok to rape me."

There is no evidence that Danny Hancock was in a relationship with Julie Norman. There is plenty of evidence – drugs in her system and his apartment, a rape kit, a police lineup – that he did in fact rape her. You must return a verdict based on the facts, not what you believe about the again perfectly legal actions of the victim, and the fact is that Danny Hancock committed the illegal act of rape.

Scene: A courtroom.

JUDGE: Have you reached a verdict?

JURY FOREMAN: We have, your honor.

[The bailiff hands the judge a sheet of paper, which he reads.]

JUDGE: All rise.

JURY FOREMAN: We the people find Danny Hancock, on the count of rape in the first degree, guilty.


End file.
